


Forbidden Fruit

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Tentacles, Wilderness Survival, Xenophilia, starts off as solo!Tim tentacle porn, then the rhysothy and rhackothy come later, with preexisting rhack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Timothy and Rhys get kidnapped by unknown alien assailants while on a mission. Will Jack be able to come to his boyfriend and bodyguard's rescue before they become victims of the bizarre experiments their captors have planned?Moreover, will Tim be able to resist developing feelings for his boss's lover as they're stuck together in such a strange, terrifying, potentiallyarousingsituation?





	1. Pervading

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings for this! Also I will say that this bit is pretty claustrophobic so be careful with that!

Tim already had already known his life was one parade of nightmares after the next.

If it had to pin it down, college would probably be where things had really gone down the drain—college had led to debt had to led to Jack had led to expensive and painful surgery had led to constant dangerous missions on exotic planets and more. He’d grown accustomed to the frenetic pace of his new lifestyle, though, so most things the universe tossed his wayhardly phased him anymore. 

But he has to admit—waking up in a tube of amber yellow liquid, unable to move—is a new one. 

_Thanks, universe_.

Tim’s vision blurs, either by the fuzziness clouding his senses or the shimmering bubbles drifting up around him, he doesn’t know. He opens his mouth, trying to shout, only to find some kind of mask has been clamped around his lips and snapped tightly around his head. He follows the ribbed pipe attached to the mask all the way up, but loses it in the flat cap of the tube above him. 

Tim can move, but only barely, whatever fluid he’s bathing in hampering his movements to a snail’s pace. He can see the tips of his right hand out of the corner of his eyes as he tries to lift it, but no matter how far he reaches he can’t touch any part of the tube’s glassy walls. The liquid clings to him like a heavy jelly, weighing him down as he tries to move his arms around to shield his body out of instinct. He’s still clothed, but he’s never felt more naked.

Floating without purchase starts to make him panic, the mask artificially pushing air in and out of his lungs not helping things. Tim thrashes as best as he can, trying to pull the mask from his face, but it clamps on tight like some kind of alien creature suckered onto him. The muffled sound of his own struggling cries sound distant to him, as if he’s hearing them shouted through the walls of another room. 

As Tim writhes, shapes from beyond the bounds of the tube start to swim into view. They stay fuzzy, making indistinct and bizarre movements like abstract strokes of paint as they cluster around the front of the tank. Tim shouts, trying to form words he hopes would reach them, as if his bizarre captors can be convinced to let him go. 

A couple of lights flash outside the tank, and before Tim can cry out further something blue and neon enough to shine through the fuzzy amber of the stasis liquid funnels down the tube to fill into the mask. He clamps his mouth shut but in his panic forgets to hold his nose, anxious breaths unconsciously sucking in a cool gas that smells faintly of mint. 

Instantly Tim feels it numb his throat as he sucks the mist into his lungs, like some tingling analgesic. It doesn’t take long for the substance to spread throughout his body, carried on his panicked blood as his thrashing somehow slows even more. His body floats like it’s half asleep, but his mind remains painfully aware that he’s getting rendered insensate by his captors. 

The strange faces that look back up at him from outside the tank seems _almost_ human, but off enough to make him feel even more unsettled than he already does—whether that’s reality or merely a distortion through the fluid and tube, he has no way of knowing, and as soon as something starts to squish and move in the liquid beneath his feet, he really doesn’t care about anything going on outside. 

Tim can hear some faint, mechanical _whirr_ through the muffled density of the fluid, but before he can detect what direction it’s coming from something touches his foot and he’s _screaming_ into the mask covering his face.

He mashes his chin to his chest in a desperate attempt to look down but he can barely adjust his body well enough to get a proper glance at what can possibly be below him. But he can feel it— _oh god, oh god_ —he can feel it as it winds its way up his legs like some bizarre, spongy plant except its _flexing_ like blood pumping through an artery and it sends sick fear spinning up into Timothy’s stomach. He kicks out numbly—more a jerk of reflex than anything—panicking as the appendages continue to wrap around him, undaunted and uncaring for his struggles. 

The tip of the thickest tentacle pops his fly open as deftly as a hand, slipping inside and immediately diving underneath Timothy’s taint and back towards his ass. The double’s thighs shake, desperately trying to clench together and push the appendage away even as it shoves its way up between his asscheeks and towards his tight hole. 

Tim has never taken anything up the ass without a healthy dose of lube, and even the spongy texture of the appendage doesn’t help ease the way as it pushes itself inside of his body. He grinds his teeth, spine twitching painfully in a last ditch attempt to push away from the thing inside of him, but with the syrupy fluid weighing him down and with nowhere to go, it proves futile. 

The appendage pushes further up inside of him and he feels like throwing up, mind dizzy with shock as it struggles to process the fact that he’s being _fucked_ and he can’t even see what’s doing the fucking or tell it no or even fight back. All he can do is hang there, suspended in this tube, letting whatever is below him violate his body.

The inside of the oxygen mask fogs as Tim pants faster and faster, breathing strained as the tentacle inside of him suddenly shudders, writhing so violently that Tim fears his insides might rip. This lasts for only a second, and briefly relief washes over Tim, only for the tentacle to start to swell to an unthinkable size right outside of his hole—and _worse_ , push into him. 

Tim’s hands squeeze into the fluid in a desperate grab for purchase as a round bulb pops inside of him and pushes along the length of the tentacle, working its way up into him through a nightmarish contraction of muscles that undulate against Tim’s sensitive insides. He can feel his cock harden in his pants, sensitive head bathed in the warm liquid as it pokes out from between the teeth of his open fly. 

Fluid shoots out against his insides, the flesh of the tentacle porous as a sponge as it contracts in a wild peristalsis. He feels the tip of the appendage burst inside of him, pushing whatever’d been traveling along it out into stomach cavity.His abdomen twitches, twisting around the foreign object now rolling around inside of him. Tim gazes down at his stomach, eyes wide as if he has any hope to see what exactly is going on within his body as more of the orbs start to press inside of him. 

Soon Tim can feel his middle start to strain as if he’s eaten a large meal, but instead of satisfaction he feels only a sick sense of arousal as the tentacles pulses against his insides, continuing its steady rhythm of brief swelling and sudden contraction. He wants so badly to just pass out, to hope this was nothing more than a sick dream, but the oxygen flooding the mask and the arousal swimming in his loins keeps him painfully awake and aware of the increasing pressure in his ass and stomach as this _thing_ unloads whatever horrible shit its got into him. 

Tim can see his stomach start to push out against his sweater, bloating rounder as the tentacle continues to pulse its load inside of him. His insides strain, clenching around the sudden mass, trying to drive it out and adapt to its presence at the same time, leaving Tim in a sick quandary as he stares helplessly down at his steadily swelling form.

The bulbs continue to press inside of him, so many that they start to build up in his ass, pressing up against his prostate and keeping his cock almost painfully stiff. He pants harder into the mask, tongue hanging out of his mouth as the appendage thrashes suddenly inside of him, trying to jostle the bottleneck of eggs forward. Spittle flies from Tim’s lips as he cries out, body unbearably hot and uncomfortable and aroused as his hips jerk forward, cock spasming with an orgasm as the rest of the bulbs suddenly shove all the way into his stomach with a last gush of thick, hot fluid. 

Strands of his own cum, oddly suspended like beads of oil in water, are the last thing he sees before he blacks out completely. 


	2. Waking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! It kind of sets the stage for what this fic will really be about. Please let me know what you think about it so far! Updates will live off your feedback ;)

Tim woke with a start—oddly enough, to the sounds of birds chirping.

It was a musical, gentle twittering that Tim hadn’t heard in years. On Pandora, most of the birds were busy trying to peck your eyes out, with rusty calls to match their aggressive behavior and blood-red plumage. Elpis had none, and if anyone kept birds on Helios, they kept them in the privacy of their own homes and nowhere else. 

But these birds sounded like the birds he’d known back on his home planet. His mother had owned a couple of Euterpean parakeets that had sometimes tweeted along to Timothy’s piano practice even when his fingers had clunked on the wrong notes. 

It’d been years since he’d thought about those birds. He wondered if he was dead. 

The warm, golden light that greeted him as he opened his eyes seemed to confirm that. 

The weird, alien world that greeted him didn’t refute much.

The colors were bizarre. The grass beneath his body stuck up in matted blades, yet it was soft to the touch and bursting with lurid, emerald green. The trees around them soared to the sky, long and fairly thin, streaked with various shades of green as if painted by an amateur artist. Blue leaves sprouted from their spiraling branches, which hung heavy with odd, bulbous looking shapes that dripped from the tree like huge droplets of sap. They glistening like soft amber, refraction light from some strange source that seemed to come from all around above. 

The air hummed, sweet but still, filling Tim with a swaying, dream-like calm. 

The albeit strange peace of the forest around him was disturbed ** _,_** however, when he finally glanced down at his own body. 

His sweater still stretched over a slight curve of his stomach that definitely hadn’t been there when he and Rhys had arrived on Elpis for their mission. Any hope that what had happened in the tube could be a dream was shattered as he pulled at the hem of his shirt, heart sinking as it revealed the slight swell of his belly pushing out against the popped fly of his jeans. There he could see, just below the butter yellow of his sweater, a patch of darker skin stretched against his bloated stomach that hadn’t been there before, like a scar but far more precise, shaped like a V with a trio of dots in the middle. He sucked in a breath, the symbol prickling at his memory as he tried to focus on where exactly he’d seen it before. 

All he remembered, unfortunately, the way the tentacle had pushed through his pants and under his taint, he remembers the way its slimy skin had skirted underneath his balls and shot towards his—

Tim yanked the hem of his shirt back down over his stomach with a sick little groan, his entire body trembling as he tried to force the memory from his mind. His shaking fingers grapple with his fly, trying to tug the tab back up all the way. It’s a tight fit around the slight distention of his middle, but he manages and tries to ignore the toothy press of the zipper against his newly sensitive skin.

Even with his pants up—a slight return to normalcy—Tim can’t totally push away the feeling of dread and confusion building inside of him at the sudden intrusion of such an unknown factor. He felt inside like he’d just had a complete dinner at Helios’ finest buffet, with all the unpleasant side-effects that came with that. But it wasn’t just the feeling of being overfull that upset him, but also the fact that he had no clue what had been done to him or what to do about it. He stared numbly down at his stomach, brain not knowing what to do with this. It was biologically incongruent, confusing both mind and body as it sat undeniably bloated against his abdomen and sitting firmly on his pelvis. 

Maybe it was just cum, or some other bizarre fluid that the creature could secret. He winced— _good lord, he was sick_. Here, hoping that maybe the monster had just fucked him so hard it’d filled him with cum rather than…than something else. 

Something _worse_.

He needed to calm down. Think things as rationally as he could while a thousand and one completely bizarre, irrational curveballs were being thrown at him.

Getting his bearings would be the first step.

Tim had gotten good at that—not focusing on the unpleasant details and keeping his eye on the bigger picture. He’d blown apart his fair amount of skulls for the sake of money and the success of the mission after all. 

He needed a better vantage point if he was going to get any clues as to where he was, but he worried about straying too far from the clearing when he didn’t know anything about where he was, and thus what kind of dangerous fauna might be roaming the strange woods. He squinted up at the tree hanging above him, balancing carefully on his tiptoes as he reached out, brushing his fingers against the soft underside of a lower branch. With a small hop he could probably reach, but the change in his center of gravity worried him. Still, he swallowed down his fear and jumped, grabbing the branch with both hands.

Jack’s overemphasis on upper body workouts for all his body doubles finally came in handy as Tim managed to pull himself until his chest sat level with the branch. He kicked out with his foot, boot gaining traction on the bark of the main trunk. Carefully, he walked his feet up, until his legs were nearly level with the rest of his torso, allowing him to swing up and land on the branch. He wobbled for a moment, the weight in his belly proving troublesome as he tried to maintain his balance and not go crashing to the grass below, but after a moment’s waiting he felt steady enough to continue his journey up the tree. 

The rest of the climb was fairly easy, much to his surprise. Despite the uncomfortable weight in his belly, his limbs felt stronger when it came to supporting his body. He remembered the easy, weightless feeling from his time on Elpis, and though floating and bouncing his way about the new terrain was definitely not feasible, perhaps the gravity here was a little lighter than it was on Pandora or Helios.

In no time, he managed to pop his head up from beneath the canopy of leaves at the top of the tree, settling himself in a half-seated position in a snug fork of a few of the upmost branches. He glanced about, eyes stinging slightly from the sudden, bare light that shone down on him from above. 

The sun glowed all fuzzy, like someone had slid a sheet of wax paper between it and the planet below. Still bright, though, bright enough that Tim needed to shield his eyes with the hand not grabbing for balance against the topmost branch. He scanned the sky, trying to find a familiar celestial body or array of visible moons that could potentially help him identify where they were, but at first he saw nothing. He looked harder at the dusky, gradient blue of the sky, until he picked out something lighter and more distinct standing out against it. 

At first, Tim’s heart leapt, thinking it was a ship, maybe even a rescue vessel already on its way. But as he squinted, he noticed it extended up, perpendicular to the ground, cutting across the sky like a trail of cloud. However, seemed far too straight to be anything naturally occurring. It reminded Tim of two steel plates soldered together.

Tim followed it up until the sun got too bright, then back down. The fuzzy seam arched far off into the distance, only vanishing over the faded tree-line horizon. He swallowed, stunned. 

Tim turned his head around as far as it could go, whipping it back around the other way to get a full view of the world around him. He quickly found another one of those faded lines, presumably bisecting the other somewhere by the blazing light of the sun, splitting the firmament into four quarters. 

_It couldn’t be. Could it_?

He didn’t want to admit it. He didn’t want to think about the implications of this at all. But as he looked on and all around, he couldn’t help but be reminded of the ceiling of the stalker biome back at Helios’ R&D—only immensely more vast. A self-contained ecosystem rather than a simple enclosure. 

He swallowed around the lump that had suddenly started to form in his throat. He shrunk down, suddenly conscious of his exposed head above the trees, as if he felt he was about to be examined with a massive microscope. Down beneath the top of the foliage felt safer, and Tim quickly decided he should start to scout out the ground now that he’d taken in the state of the sky. 

The way down, unusually enough, proved much more trying. The lowered gravity that had helped him so much before while scaling the tree served a folly wrapped in a blessing, as Tim relied too much on past perceptions of his weight and ended up slipping on the second to last rung in his descent. He managed to grit his teeth against a cry, as to not sound an alarm to any unknown creatures—sentient or otherwise—that may be lingering close by. The tree shuddered with impact as he fell through the branches, landing on his back on the floor. 

Tim gasped, lungs suddenly burning as the wind was knocked from them. It felt unfortunately familiar—back on Elpis, the finite supply of oxygen often left you tight-chested and gasping for breath as you burned the last of your exhales on a mad dash to an OZ bubble. He thumped his fist numbly against the grass, tears springing to his eyes as he gasped for breath.

Eventually, colors stopped popping in front of his eyes, and once his breathing returned to a semi-normal state, he rolled over onto his belly—mindful of his newly aching body _and_ the weight dragging down his middle. 

He blinked, turning his head to glance around. He’d landed on the opposite side of the tree from where he’d first woken up, down a small incline that sloped from the trees base. Several leaves had joined him in his fall, coming to rest all around him like he’d tried to make a snow angel out of them. He coughed softly as he pushed himself up on all fours, wondering what to do next, and as he did so he lifted his head up and looked to the right and his eyes immediately fell on something that has a gasp ringing from his aching lungs. 

There was somebody lying in the grass about ten feet away from the bottom of the slight hill were Tim had come to rest. He quickly dragged his feet underneath him, trying to push up into a standing position but as he started his thighs cramped and shook and forced him back down into a crouch. He hissed and counted to five against the pain, before crawling forward on all fours, the grass cool and soft against his bare palms. His belly wobbled ever so slightly with the movement, nagging at him. He swallowed harshly, trying to keep calm.

But any attempt to do so was shattered as he got close enough to the body to see who it belonged to. 

Tim had been holding out hope that Rhys had ended up un-captured and unscathed. That whoever had kidnapped him and subjected him to the horrors within the tank and potential horror inside of him had either missed Rhys completely or been dissuaded by an act of heroism on Tim’s part that he just couldn’t remember. But as Tim looked on, he clearly saw that hadn’t been the case.

Not only was Rhys here, trapped in the same environment as Tim, but the body double could clearly see that Rhys’ middle was just as rounded as his was. 

Before Tim could properly concoct a plan or really, do or say anything, Rhys entire body suddenly shuddered. He twitched, turning roughly like he was having a nightmare. A high-pitched whine started from between his lips as he suddenly curled on his side, arms suddenly wrapping tighter around his belly. That snapped Tim into action, and he crawled forward and, without thinking, put his hands on Rhys’ shoulder and gave it a light shake. 

“Rhys? Rhys, are you okay?” Tim called, panic edging into his voice. Finally, Rhys’ whine stopped and his eyes shot open. One leg kicked out instinctivelyone hand moving to support the man’s lower back as Rhys struggled to sit up. He let out a soft, pained little moan, palm pressing against his middle as he swayed in place. The swell in his belly bulged out even tighter as Rhys sat up completely, or as completely as he could with the change in his body. 

Dread flooded Tim as Rhys winced, rubbing his tender middle. 

“Rhys…?” Tim tested the waters, not sure how Rhys was going to react to this. “Are…how do you feel?”

“I…I don’t know…” Rhys finally responded with a moan, hands tugging at the hem of his shirt. Tim’s arm twitched, almost reaching out to stop him, but it was too late—Rhys had already pulled the garment up and over his middle. 

“W….What the hell? What the hell is this?” Tim’s stomach dropped as he saw the exact same symbol he’d found on his skin emblazoned just below Rhys’ belly button. 

“I…I’m not sure…but they got me too…” he murmured, pulling up his sweater to show off the same mark, as if that could possibly make Rhys feel better. Rhys eyes widened as he looked from his own belly to Tim’s a confused little whine strangling from his throat.

“What…what is…why do I feel so weird…Tim, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know, I’m sorry, I don’t know…” His mind flashed back to the tube, the observers, the spongy tentacles below him spreading his legs and pushing him apart and filling him. “Do you remember anything?”

Rhys pressed his palm against his temple, shaking his head as if he could jostle his memory loose.

“I…kind of…” The sudden blush that colored Rhys’ face told Tim all he needed to know. 

“…Yeah. Me too.”

“I….I was hoping it would just turn out to be some kind of nightmare…”

“That would be better, wouldn’t it?”

“W…Where the hell are we, anyway? This doesn’t look like Pandora…or Elpis…or anywhere.” 

“It’s…it’s not a planet. See?” Tim pointed upwards. Rhys squinted, eyes eventually falling upon the seams of the dome above them, evident through the open clearing even now from the forest floor **.**

Rhys’ reaction was immediate. His eyes widened and his breath quickened, and before Tim could react Rhys scrunched his legs up to his chest as best as he could with his stomach and wrapped his arms tight around his knees with a frightened wheeze. 

“What the hell? Where the fuck are we?” Rhys shook his head petulantly back and forth, like a scaredchild.“This is like….this is just like the stalker biome in R&D, isn’t it? If this is Jack’s idea of a sick joke, then I’m going to fucking _kill_ him.”

“Something tells me this isn’t Jack…I mean why would he send us to Pandora if he just wanted to use researchers on Helios to fuck with us…”

Rhys sniffed, rubbing his nose against his knee with a sad chuckle. 

“As pissed off as I would be, part of me hoped it _could_ be Jack.”

Tim stayed quiet, watching Rhys as the young man slowly started to unwind from his curled hunch, legs stretching out against the grass. Maybe the position had grown too uncomfortable with his belly the way it was. Rhys keeps his shirt draped over the mound of his stomach, fingers tucking the hem as best as he could back into his waistband. 

“What did that…you know…” Rhys rubbed his hands against his middle, pressing fingers into it as if testing its give. “What did that thing _do_ to us?”

Tim slowly lowered himself in a sitting position besides Rhys, legs burning slightly from the couch. He scratched the back of his head, eyebrows furrowed. 

“I…I don’t know…it was honestly all kind of a blur…”

Rhys worried his lip with his teeth, glancing sidelong at Tim. 

“Did it have like…did it have sex with us?”

“I…I guess?” Did that really count as sex? Functionally, maybe, but Tim just couldn’t connect the word with the memory in his brain.

“Oh god. It did. It _did_ have sex with us, and it did…it did _this_ to us.” Rhys pointed square at his belly. His hem snappedout from where it’d been still tucked under his waistband, to emphasize. Rhys gasped, grabbing at his shirt and yanking it back over his stomach, hiding the momentary crescent of creamy skin that had drawn Tim’s eye. 

Rhys’ fingers twitched as he balled the hem of his shirt in his hands, his grimace twisting down in confusion. 

“I…It’s like…it’s like we’re…”

“Pregnant?” Tim replied grimly, his hand coming to settle against his own stomach. Rhys shook his head, looking back at Tim with wide, slightly wild eyes. 

“No. That’s not possible. I mean. We don’t even have the _parts_ to do it. That doesn’t make any sense.”

Tim could see the flare of panic starting to worm its way into Rhys’ expression. He reached out instinctively, planting a hand against the other man’s shoulder as if it’d help to ground him. 

“No, I…it doesn’t. But who knows…who knows what happened. Let’s not jump to any conclusions, okay?”

Rhys’ chest rose and fell with worried breaths, but he slowly pulled away from his panic and settled into a thrumming, but manageable anxiety. Tim’s hold on his shoulder relaxed, but he kept his palm lightly resting against Rhys’ tricep. Rhys didn’t move to brush him off, even as he turned to look glumly down at his middle. 

“So…What do we do?”

“I mean…Jack _probably_ has a way to track your ECHO, right?” Tim offered.

“I…maybe…” Rhys’ eye flicked on, a corona of light spinning in his iris before he frowned. “It…it can’t connect to anything but…I can try to send out a distress beacon anyway.”

He squinted. 

“That’s…kind of the best I can do for now…even if the signal didn’t go through, Jack _should_ be able to trace it, unless whoever did this to us somehow managed to deactivate it.”

It wasn’t much, but it was something. Tim felt marginally better at the little hope the beacon provided. He lifted his hand from Rhys’ shoulder, grunted as he pressed his palms against his knees and carefully swayed up to his feet. He firmly planted his boots into the grass, keeping his balance as he reached a hand out to Rhys. If he’d had a bit of trouble getting up, it would probably be even worse for the other man. Rhys wasn’t exactly _weak_ , but he seemed pretty shaken after the wake-up and wasn’t as used to bizarre, stressful situations as Tim was. 

“Come on. There’s a smaller clearing just up this hill. More tree protection. Seems like a decent home base to hunk down in while we figure this whole thing out,” he stated, wiggling his gloves fingers. 

Rhys glanced at Tim’s outstretched hand for a moment, before gingerly taking hold. He pushed himself up with his cybernetic hand, managing to stumble to his feet after a moment of pained grunts and close-calls as Rhys nearly pitched over with the added weight. Tim caught his weight for a moment before Rhys was pushing away, holding Tim at arm’s length. Tim couldn’t help but chuckled softly at the sudden caginess—as if he hadn’t been responsible for _personally_ carrying Rhys on Jack’s orders several times before.

He patted the younger man’s shoulders, putting on his best confident, Hyperion-approved smile.

“Lets just hope Jack saves us soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple ideas for long projects and am not entirely sure which to focus on. This is one of them, I have a lot potentially plotted but I wanted to know what it is people are interested in before I commit!
> 
> If you liked this and want me to continue it, please let me know in the comment below!


End file.
